Kesempatan Kedua
by Kazehaya Arashi
Summary: Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto. Madara berhasil menjalankan rencana Tsuki no Me dan Naruto sendiri sudah tak berdaya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau dirinya akan diberi kesempatan kedua oleh orang yang tak terduga? Apakah dengan kesempatan kedua ini Naruto bisa merubah semuanya? Tidak ada yang tau. OOC Naruto.


Author Note:

Hai! Selamat datang ke fic ketigaku. Aku tau harusnya aku gak buat fic lagi, punya 2 fic aja ngurusnya susah, apalagi kalau 3!? Tapi kalau gak dipublish, malah bikin gregetan, kesel!

Berhubung ini dibuat secara dadakan aku rasa ini hanya akan jadi project sampingan deh malahan ada kemungkinan fic ini akan hiatus ditengah jalan.(maklum, idenya juga muncul secara dadakan.) Jadi jangan berharap banyak ya untuk fic ini. Tapi semoga aja fic ini bisa membuat kalian puas.

Anyway, itu aja yang ingin aku katakan, semoga fic(dadakan) ini memuaskan.

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

Berakhir...

Semuanya sudah berakhir...

Madara dan Tobi berhasil. Rencana Tsuki no Me sekarang akan dilaksanakan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Seluruh temanku, kelima hokage, 5 desa ninja, semua sudah tiada. Madara sudah menjadi jinchuriki jubi.

Tak ada harapan lagi, hanya aku yang tersisa...

Kini aku terbaring di medan perang, tinggal menunggu nasib. Aku melihat kehancuran dimana-mana, mayat-mayat bertebaran. Dan aku pun akan segera menyusul mereka. Dadaku sesak, aku bisa merasakan darah berkumpul dimulutku. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi. Pandanganku memudar, dan detak jantungku melambat.

Ah...

Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar mati disini.

Selagi aku melihat langit, aku menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekati tubuh yang sudah remuk ini. Penyebab semua ini terjadi, Uchiha Madara.

Madara melihatku dengan tatapan datar, mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Aku menatap dirinya dan akhirnya sadar akan suatu hal. Dia sedang berkata sesuatu padaku. Dengan susah payah aku memaksakan diriku untuk bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tak tahu apa kau bisa mendengarku atau tidak sekarang, tapi aku beritahu kau sesuatu. Dari awal kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang melawanku, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Madara.

Aku hanya diam saja. Pada saat ini aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Walau sekeras apapun aku ingin berteriak untuk membantah hal itu, kenyataannya sudah jelas. Kami kalah.

"Ini ironis. Kita berjuang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama, kedamaian. Namun pandangan kita akan kedamaian berbeda. Selama manusia masih memiliki ambisi, amarah, keinginan, perang tidak akan usai. Aku membuat rencana ini agar kita bisa mendapat kedamaian sejati, dimana manusia tidak akan bertengkar dan berperang lagi. Akan kulakukan hal itu walau harus mengambil kebebasan pikiran manusia. Idemu tentang kedamaian hanyalah ilusi, Naruto."

Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tajam, berharap kalau tatapanku ini bisa membunuhnya secara langsung.

"Dan sekarang, kau akan menjadi satu-satunya saksi dimana rencanaku akan terealisasi, Uzumaki Naruto! Lihatlah momen-momen terakhirmu dimana aku akan mewujudkan kedamaian abadi!"

"_**Mugen Tsukuyomi!"**_

Madara melancarkan jurus tsukuyominya.

Dan saat itu pula, mataku mulai terpejam. Aku tak sempat melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Pada saat itu juga aku, Uzumaki Naruto, mati meninggalkan dunia ini.

* * *

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Ketika aku sadar, muncul rasa sakit yang hebat dikepalaku. Aku langsung memijat kepalaku karena pusing yang sangat berat. Ketika aku melihat sekeliling, aku hanya melihat warna putih di sekelilingku.

'_Aneh sekali. Aku sedang ada dimana? Tak mungkin surga atau neraka akan terlihat seperti ini.' _gumamku dalam hati.

"Oi! Apakah ada orang disini!?"

Tak ada jawaban.

'_Oh bagus sekali. Aku tak bisa menghentikan Madara, membiarkan dia melancarkan mugen tsukuyominya, mati di medan perang, dan sekarang aku terperangkap ditempat ini. Bagus sekali.'_

Aku mengutuk dalam hati. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, aku memilih untuk berbaring dan kembali menutup mata. Berharap ketika aku membuka mataku kembali setidaknya aku akan berada disuatu tempat atau paling tidak aku bisa tidur sambil menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"**Bangun, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Sebuah suara berat memberikan rasa takut yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku bangun dan membuka mataku untuk melihat sebuah sosok besar mengenakan baju putih berdiri dihadapanku sekarang. Badannya agak kurus dengan rusuk-rusuk yang dapat terlihat, memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan, taring yang tajam dan ada dua tanduk dikepalanya. Aku bisa merasakan aura yang kuat dari mahluk didepanku. Tapi anehnya aku tidak merasa takut. Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan aura seperti ini karena telah melawan Madara. Aku harus menanyakan siapa mahluk ini dan dimana aku sekarang.

"Um...Jadi, kau siapa?"

Mahluk didepanku hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala mendengar pertanyaanku. Entah kenapa itu membuatku kesal.

"**Kalian manusia biasa memanggilku dengan nama shinigami, sang dewa kematian. Kau bisa memanggilku shinigami." **Ucapnya.

Hah? Mahluk didepanku ini adalah shinigami? Serius!?

"Jadi kau adalah shinigami? Kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini, apakah berarti aku sudah...mati?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

Shinigami hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau aku memang sudah mati, berarti kau kesini untuk mengambil diriku? Lalu dimana ini?"

"**Ini adalah limbo. Batas antara hidup dan mati. Kau kubawa kesini karena suatu hal, Uzumaki Naruto."** kata Shinigami.

"Suatu hal? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, katakan padaku pendapatmu tentang kehidupanmu yang dulu sebelum kau mati."** perintah Shinigami.

"Buruk. Aku dibenci seluruh desa, Akatsuki memburuku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku, aku tidak bisa menghentikan Madara dan sekarang aku terperangkap disini bersamamu. Hidupku jelek sekali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang sudah berlalu tetap saja akan berlalu. Waktu akan terus berjalan. Lagipula aku sudah mati, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan." Kataku dengan suara lirih.

Untuk beberapa saat, Shinigami hanya menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku hanya bisa diam dibawah tatapan Shinigami. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kubicarakan dengannya. Dan juga, aku tak berani bicara mengerikan.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, jika kukatakan kalau kau bisa ke masa lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" **tanya Shinigami.

Aku kebingungan ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Tapi dengan cepat aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku, toh aku juga sudah mati.

"Tentu saja aku akan memperbaiki ini semua. Aku akan mencoba untuk membuat orang-orang berhargaku tetap hidup dan membawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi!"Kataku dengan lantang.

Shinigami lalu menyeringai, membuat aku menjadi merinding. Tatapan menyeramkan, taring yang tajam, ditambah dengan seringian yang lebar? kombinasi bahan ideal untuk mimpi buruk.

"**Baguslah kalau begitu. Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk pergi ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan terakhir ini!"**

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tekanan dan daya tarik yang kuat muncul di belakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ada sebuah lubang hitam yang akan segera menyedotku kedalam.

"Oi, apa-apaan ini Shinigami!?"

"**Ini adalah kesempatan keduamu Uzumaki Naruto, jangan kecewakan aku."** Kata Shinigami dengan singkat.

"ITU BUKAN JAWABAN YANG JELAS UNTUKKU, SHINIGAMI SIALAAAAANNN!"

Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin sebelum akhirnya aku ditelan oleh lubang hitam itu dan kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Chirp chirp chirp

Suara burung berkicau.

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara burung berkicau. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan sadar aku berada disebuah hutan yang didekatnya ada aliran sungai. Kepalaku sakit sekali seakan baru saja dipukul dengan palu godam. Entah kenapa tenggorokanku haus sekali. Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku dan berjalan menuju aliran sungai. Aku mendekatkan kedua telapak tanganku, mengumpulkan air dan meminumnya. Airnya segar, membuatku ingin meminumnya lagi. Ketika sudah puas, aku baru saja akan pergi untuk mencari tahu aku sedang berada dimana ketika aku menemukan sebuah keanehan. Aku melihat pantulan air sungai dan merasakan ada suatu keanehan. Tapi apa ya? akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memandangi pantulan air untuk mengetahui apa yang salah.

...

...

...

...

...

NANI!?

"APA-APAAN INI!?" teriakku dengan kencang.

Aku sudah sadar apa yang aneh sekarang.

Rambut kuningku yang seperti matahari sekarang berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan tumbuh panjang sampai bahu, menyerupai ayahku. Tanda lahirku yang berbentuk kumis kucing sudah tidak ada. Satu-satunya yang masih tersisa bagiku adalah mataku yang masih berwarna biru laut.

"OI OI OI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, SHINIGAMI!?"

Aku berteriak kencang kearah langit, berharap kalau Shinigami sialan itu mendengarkanku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku mulai panik, nafasku menjadi lebih cepat. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak ada gunanya panik sekarang. Aku harus segera mencari tahu dimana aku sekarang. Aku bangkit dan mulai menyusuri hutan. Aku melihat badanku sekilas dan menyadari sekarang sedang memakai baju berwarna biru dengan lengan panjang dan celana coklat dengan sendal hitam.

Ketika aku sedang menyusuri hutan, aku mendengar suara kunai saling beradu. Aku berlari dengan cepat untuk mendekati sumber suara. Aku melihat ada seorang gadis cantik berumur sekitar 17 tahun dan berambut hitam sebahu sedang bertarung dengan 3 orang ninja mengenakan hitai-ate Iwa. Sepertinya mereka terdiri dari 1 jonin dan 2 chunin. Gadis tersebut memakai baju warna hitam dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat dan rok putih. Dia memakai hitai-ate berlambang Konoha. Dia terlihat kewalahahan melawan mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu.

**Naruto POV End.**

Gadis itu terlihat sedang melemparkan beberapa kunai sambil menjaga jarak dari ketiga ninja dari iwa tersebut. Gadis itu berusaha terus menjauh dari medan pertarungan untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi kesempatan belum muncul juga.

'_Sial, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk mengantar obat-obatan, kenapa aku jadi malah bertarung dengan ninja Iwa!? Bagaimana pula mereka bisa ada disini!? Ah, sial sekali aku hari ini.' _rutuk gadis itu dalam hati.

"Menyerah saja kau Uchiha!Kalau kau menyerah kami tidak akan berlaku terlalu kasar padamu!" ucap jonin Iwa.

"Dalam mimpimu, Iwa berengsek!" teriak gadis itu.

Ketiga ninja Iwa terus saja berusaha membunuh gadis itu tapi gerakannya terlalu lincah, membuat mereka sangat sulit untuk membunuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu kemudian membuat beberapa segel dan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Sebuah semburan api panas menyerbu kearah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat menghadang api yang akan melahap mereka.

"_**Doton Doryuuheki!"**_

Muncul dinding tanah yang menghadang api panas tersebut. Tanah itu dengan cepat meleleh karena panas api, tetapi tidak cukup untuk membakar 3 ninja Iwa tersebut. ketika api tersebut menghilang, ketiga ninja Iwa sudah tidak ada dalam pandangan.

'_Kemana mereka!?'_ pikir gadis itu dalam hati.

Selagi gadis itu lengah, muncul 2 ninja chunin yang menendang dan menyerangnya dengan kunai ke arah gadis itu dari kedua sisi. Gadis itu mampu menghindari serangan dadakan tersebut karena sharingan miliknya yang tiba-tiba aktif. Tapi mukanya sedikit tergores karena kunai milik salah satu chunin Iwa. Gadis itu tidak menyadari ada satu lagi ninja yang siap menyerangnya.

DUAK!

"AAAKH!"

Gadis itu mejerit kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terlempar karena sebuah tendangan dari jonin tersebut muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Dengan cepat gadis itu segera bangkit tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas.

"Kalian! Kalian apakan tubuhku!?" teriak gadis itu.

Gadis itu berusaha berdiri tapi tidak bisa karena kakinya lemas.

"Hahaha! Kunai yang sempat menggoresmu tadi sudah dilumuri oleh racun yang bisa melemaskan tubuh dalam seketika. Sekarang kau akan menjadi tawanan Iwa, ninja Konoha brengsek!" kata salah satu chuunin tersebut.

"Untuk seorang Uchiha, kau tidak terlalu kuat ya, gadis kecil. Kukira klan Uchiha dipenuhi oleh orang kuat, ternyata aku salah." Ucap Jonin Iwa tersebut.

"Diam kau! Jangan menjelekkan nama klan Uchiha!" Gadis itu hanya bisa berteriak sambil menahan amarah karena klannya diejek.

Jonin Iwa tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudah diam saja kau wanita bodoh. Sekarang terima saja nasibmu dan jadi tawanan kami! Dan kulihat badanmu cukup bagus, kau akan kujadikan alat untuk menghangatkan badan kami dimalam hari, kau taukan maksudku? GYAHAHA!" Jonin itu tertawa lepas diikuti oleh tawa anak buahnya.

Sekarang gadis itu menjadi takut. Jika ada yang sangat ditakutkan oleh ninja kunoichi, hal itu adalah pemerkosaan. Sekarang sudah jelas kalau dia tidak pergi dari situ, mereka akan menawannya dan memperkosa dia dimalam hari.

'_Bergeraklah kakiku! Aku tidak mau diperkosa disini! Aku masih ingin pulang, kumohon bergeraklah! Kami-sama, tolonglah aku!'_ pikir gadis itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Gadis itu berdoa agar dia bisa diselamatkan. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Ketiga ninja Iwa tersebut berjalan mendekati gadis itu. 2 chunin berjalan didepan sedangkan jonin Iwa tersebut mengikuti dari belakang. Dia kembali memulai ocehannya.

"HAHAHA! Dia menangis! Oh sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungan kita! Kita mendapatkan tawanan bernilai tinggi dan kita juga bisa menikmati tubuhnya nanti. Oh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikma-"

BRAK!

AAAAIIIIIIHHH!"

Dan doa gadis itu terjawab.

Suara keras disertai teriakan bernada tinggi dari jonin Iwa membuat kedua chunin membalikkan badan dan menarik perhatian mereka termasuk gadis dari klan Uchiha tersebut. Mereka melihat sesosok laki-laki berumur 17 tahun menendang jonin Iwa di tengah-tengah selangkangan dari belakang, membuat 2 chunin Iwa meringis karena simpati dan gadis itu memerah. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan sepasang mata berwarna biru. Dia mengenakan sendal hitam, baju biru dan celana coklat. Dia adalah Naruto.

"Kalian tahu, mengeroyoki wanita dan membuat dia menangis itu hal yang memalukan bagi laki-laki tau! Kalian tidak punya malu apa!?" teriak Naruto.

"Hei, beraninya kau menendang pemimpin kami! Siapa kau memangnya hah!? Seenaknya menginterupsi kami!?" kata salah satu chunin tersebut.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena kebingungan. Kemudian dia memegang dahu sambil berpose seperti berpikir.

"Aku? Hanya seseorang yang numpang lewat yang tidak bisa melihat wanita yang diserang dibiarkan begitu saja dan memutuskan untuk menolongnya." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Kau main-main dengan kami hah!? Ayo kita bunuh dia!"

Kedua chunin tersebut baru saja ingin menyerang ketika Naruto sudah didepan mereka dan meluncurkan dua pukulan kearah ulu hati mereka. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengenggam kedua kepala chunin tersebut dan membanting mereka ke tanah, membuat retakan ditanah. Kedua chunin itu pingsan.

'_Hah? Sejak kapan aku bisa secepat ini? lalu kenapa kekuatan fisikku jadi makin kuat? Rasanya dulu aku tidak sekuat ini.' _pikir Naruto yang kebingungan.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memutuskan kalau dia bisa mencari jawabannya nanti, sekarang dia harus menolong gadis itu dulu. Naruto kemudian mendekati gadis yang terduduk ditanah karena lemas.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-"

"AWAS!"

Naruto yang tadi ingin mendekati gadis itu terpaksa melompat kesamping untuk menghindari tebasan kunai yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ternyata yang menyerangnya adalah jonin yang baru saja dia tendang diselangkangan.

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMALUKANKU SEPERTI ITU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BOCAH!" kata jonin Iwa tersebut dengan penuh amarah.

"Hei, kau bisa tenang sedikit tidak!?" protes Naruto.

Naruto mendapatkan jawabannya dalam bentuk lemparan-lemparan kunai yang dilapisi dengan kertas peledak. Naruto menggerakan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kelincahan yang luar biasa untuk menghindari serbuan kunai peledak tersebut. Ketika kunai-kunai itu sudah tertancap di pohon yang ada di belakang tubuhnya, Naruto berlari kedepan, berinisiatif untuk menyerang jonin tersebut dan menghindari ledakan yang akan terjadi.

BLAR BLAR BLAR!

Pohon-pohon dibelakang Naruto meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan kayu kecil dan kobaran api panas bisa terasa dari belakang punggung Naruto.

"Berani sekali kau berlari dihadapanku secara terang-terangan bocah! _**Doton: Sekichuu!**_"

Lalu muncul pilar-pilar tajam yang menyerang Naruto. Naruto menghindar dengan cara melompat, memiringkan badan, merunduk dan meloncati pilar batu tersebut sambil berlari kearah jonin tersebut. Naruto sempat heran karena dia tiba-tiba bisa melihat pergerakan dari pilar-pilar yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jonin itu baru saja akan mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya ketika dia tiba-tiba terkejut karena melihat mata Naruto.

"Kau!? Ternyata kau juga-"

Omongan jonin Iwa itu terpotong karena Naruto sudah ada didepannya dan memukul lehernya. Dia meringis kesakitan sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri pertarungan dengan serangkaian pukulan ke arah uluh hati, dada, rusuk, dan jantung sebelum akhirnya menendang salah satu kaki jonin tersebut, menjadikannya sebagai pijakan untuk loncat ke udara dan melancarkan tendangan kapak dari atas kebawah.

BRRUAAK!

Kepala jonin Iwa sukses mencium tanah dengan keras. Jonin itu pingsan.

"Fyuh, akhirnya selesai." ujar Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Naruto kembali mendekati gadis itu. ketika sudah sampai didepannya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan sentuh aku seenaknya!"

PLAK!

Tangan Naruto ditepis.

"Hei! Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu tau! Kau tadi hampir saja terbunuh oleh mereka!" protes Naruto yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hmph! Aku tidak perlu bantuan seperti itu dasar bodoh!" kata gadis itu sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Hah!? Tidak perlu bantuan katamu!? Berdiri saja sudah susah, apalagi mau berjalan, jangan jual mahal teme!"

Muka gadis itu memerah karena malu.

"Apa katamu!? Aku tidak sudi dibilang seperti itu oleh orang yang menendang jonin Iwa diselangkangan dan menghadapi sisanya dengan tangan kosong, usuratonkachi!"

"Apa katamu!? Dasar gadis tidak imut, aku tidak tahu kalau gadis secantik dirimu bisa berperilaku kasar, dasar teme!"

"Diam kau usuratonkachi! Dan bisakah kau menyerang dengan sedikit hati-hati!? Kau hanya punya sharingan dengan 1 tomoe tapi dengan cerobohnya kau menyerang mereka sendirian!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

Badan Naruto tiba-tiba membeku dan seketika semuanya menjadi hening.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba melihat rautvmuka Naruto yang berubah menjadi dingin menjadi sedikit cemas dan takut.

"Oi, kau barusan bilang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan pelan.

"Diam kau usuratonkachi?" tanya gadis itu

"Bukan, bukan yang itu, sesudahnya!"

"Bisakah kau menyerang dengan sedikit hati-hati?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Bukan, satunya lagi!"

"Hanya punya sharingan dengan 1 tomoe?"

"Ya! yang itu!"

...

...

...

...

...

"NANI!? SHARINGAN KATAMU!?" kata Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang badan sang gadis.

"Iya! Jangan guncang aku keras-keras, usuratonkachi!"

"Apa kau punya kaca!? Atau semacamnya, yang pasti sesuatu yang bisa kupakai untuk melihat diriku!"

"Ini, aku punya kaca." Gadis itu kemudian memberikan kaca pada Naruto.

Naruto mulai berkaca dan melihat matanya masih biru laut.

"Oh syukurlah, aku masih punya mata normalku." Kata Naruto lega.

"Err...coba kau alirkan chakra ke matamu." Kata gadis itu

Dan seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan, ketika Naruto mengalirkan chakra ke matanya, kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi sharingan dengan 2 tomoe. Tidak lagi menjadi 1 tomoe.

...

...

...

'_SHINIGAMI SIALAN ITU! APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADA MATAKU!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati. Muncul tekanan chakra yang cukup kuat dari tubuh Naruto.

"Oi, usuratonkachi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan takut-takut. Dia belum pernah merasakan tekanan chakra seperti ini sebelumnya.

Menyadari kalau dia mungkin menakuti gadis yang baru saja dia tolong, Naruto mematikan sharingannya dan menenangkan diri.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku menakutimu." Naruto meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Suasana hening kembali.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Namaku Naruto. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto. Dia tidak menggunakan nama Uzumaki karena ragu akan reaksi gadis tersebut. Apakah dirinya sekarang telah menjadi seorang Uchiha?

Naruto membayangkan kalau dia bersikap sombong dan sok hebat. Brrr, membayangkannya saja dia sudah tak kuat.

"Namaku Uchiha Mikoto." Kata gadis yang bernama Mikoto. Sepertinya dia sudah tenang sekarang.

Sekarang alarm sudah mulai berbunyi di kepala Naruto. Naruto sekarang yakin dia berada di masa lalu karena Uchiha masih ada di jaman ini. rasanya dia mengenal nama Mikoto, tapi darimana?

"Bukannya Uchiha sudah tidak ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu!? Klan Uchiha masih ada tau! Kami adalah klan terkuat di Konoha!" kata Mikoto dengan sedikit bangga.

Sekarang Naruto mendapatkan feeling yang tidak enak.

"Kau sudah bisa berdiri?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

Mikoto mencoba berdiri sekali lagi tapi tidak berhasil.

Sekali lagi hening. Mikoto mukanya makin memerah dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

SYUT.

"KYA!"

Mikoto berteriak ketika sadar kalau dirinya sedang dibawa oleh Naruto, bridal style.

"Lepaskan aku usuratonkachi!"

"Diam kau teme! Kau sudah jelas tidak bisa berdiri, apalagi berjalan! Biarkan aku membantumu!" Naruto menatap mata Mikoto dalam-dalam.

Bola mata hitam malam bertemu dengan biru laut. Mikoto yang seakan terpikat lebih dalam ke mata yang seperti lautan itu akhirnya menurut saja, rona merah bisa terlihat di kedua pipinya. Naruto puas karena Mikoto sudah tidak berontak lagi.

"Oi, kau ninja dari desa mana?" tanya Naruto, berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Dari Konoha." Jawab Mikoto.

"Sekarang kita ada dimana?"

"Di perbatasan Konoha. Pergi saja ke utara terus untuk mencapai Konoha. Hati-hati akan musuh. Aku tadi sudah mengirim sinyal pertolongan, semoga saja itu tidak menarik perhatian ninja lain yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi di perbatasan Konoha." Kata Mikoto menjelaskan.

Naruto mengangguk dan pergi membawa dirinya dan Mikoto menuju Konoha.

Tak sampai 30 menit kemudian ada sosok berwarna merah dan kuning muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Miko-chan! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" seorang gadis berambut panjang dan merah menghampiri Mikoto dengan suka cita ditemani oleh seorang laki-laki berambut kuning acak-acakan. Gadis berambut merah memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan baju kunoichi berwarna putih. Hitai-ate Konoha terikat di lengan kirinya. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut memakai baju hitam dan celana cargo hijau dengan kantong kunai dikaki kirinya. Hitai-atenya terikat rapi didepan kepalanya.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan Mikoto yang meminta Naruto untuk membiarkan dia berdiri. Mikoto spontan langsung dipeluk erat oleh gadis berambut merah yang berlari kearahnya..

"Kushi-chan sesak nih!" protes Mikoto yang mulai kekurangan oksigen karena dipeluk terlalu erat oleh gadis berambut merah.

"Kushi-chan, longgarkan sedikit pelukanmu, Mikoto-san bisa sesak nafas." Kata laki-laki berambut kuning.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Kushi-chan' itu langsung melonggarkan pelukannya sambil mencibir kearah pemuda berambut kuning.

Mereka semua tidak sadar kalau Naruto sekarang sedang panik total.

'_Oi Oi Oi! Aku tahu kalau aku sekarang di masa lalu, tapi tidak mungkin sejauh ini kan!? Jangan bilang kalau kedua orang didepanku ini adalah...'_

"Ah, kau yang menyelamatkan Mikoto ya? terima kasih banyak! Namaku Uzumaki Kushina!" kata gadis berambut merah tersebut dengan riang.

"Dan aku Namikaze Minato." Kata laki-laki berambut kuning yang ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Mikoto menyikut Naruto dengan cukup keras di bagian rusuknya.

"Hoi usuratonkachi, perkenalkan dirimu! Kau berlaku tidak sopan tahu!" ucap Mikoto.

Tapi Mikoto tidak mendapatkan jawaban, karena otak Naruto sekarang sedang konslet.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan!?

'_OH KAMI-SAMA!'_

Naruto pun jatuh pingsan ke belakang.

"NARUTO!" teriak Mikoto sebelum akhirnya mengurus tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak ditanah karena pingsan.

Minato dan Kushina hanya kebingungan melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai! Aku tau harusnya aku mengurus KST tapi ide ini tiba-tiba muncul aja di otak. Karena ide ini gak hilang-hilang dari otak, aku akhirnya buat ide tersebut menjadi fic ketiga. Aku sih berharap dengan dipublishnya fic ini bisa menghilangkan ide ini dari pikiran dan membuatku bisa melanjutkan KST dengan tenag. Tenang aja, chapter 13 KST masih dalam tahap pembuatan bagi pembaca KST yang sedang menunggu. Seperti yang kukasih tahu di awal chapter, fic ini **SANGAT **berkemungkinan kena hiatus ditengah jalan karena ya, ide ini muncul secara dadakan. Karena itu aku minta maaf duluan kalau misalnya akan hiatus di tengah jalan. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

Kazehaya Arashi


End file.
